


Not To Me, There’s Not

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Bonnie is kind of passive aggressive to her cousin, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, other buzz lightyears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “How is that not better and more attractive?” Buzz asked. “Wouldn’t that be more attractive to you? A better Buzz for you? Or Bonnie?”“I have a voice box with 1950s technology,” Jessie said softly. “What do I care if he’s more advanced? "





	Not To Me, There’s Not

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in October 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Bonnie has a cousin or family friend who comes by to play with her and her toys. During the visit Bonnie's toys find out that this other child bought over a very new looking Buzz Lightyear who turns out to be a ham. During the visit this new Buzz Lightyear hogs the spotlight and makes Bonnie's Buzz feel uncomfortable.
> 
> Bonus Points If Any Or All Are Met:
> 
> \- The child tries to tell Bonnie that their Buzz Lightyear is better and Bonnie defends her Buzz, but also wants to play with the other one. (It could be cute. :3)
> 
> \- The toys are impressed by this new Buzz Lightyear.
> 
> \- The new Buzz Lightyear flirts with Jessie which makes Bonnie's Buzz jealous and even attempt to put this new Buzz in his place.
> 
> \- Jessie doesn't seem to mind the flirting (but doesn't let anything beyond a compliment or even a kiss on the hand happen), and is oblivious to her Buzz's feelings about this.
> 
> \- Jessie comforts Buzz when the new Buzz is gone."

Bonnie’s cousin, Ethan, aged six, came to Bonnie’s house for a play date of a few hours. Bonnie had all her toys ready sitting on her bed, or on top of the wicker basket that served as her toy box or on the floor, expecting Ethan to not bring any toys with him. But, he did. Bonnie had left her Buzz Lightyear (with the Andy written on the foot) next to her Jessie and her Woody on the bed, sitting carefully near a pillow when she went to meet him in the living room. He wasn’t carrying any of his toys in his hands, but had a backpack with him so it was not until they had gone to her bedroom that he had shared any of his toys. It was when she was sitting on her bed, with Ethan on the opposite side, as she held Buzz and Jessie in her lap, with Totoro and Mr. Pricklepants sitting next to her, when Ethan chose to share his toys. 

He pulled out from the backpack, Bonnie recognized the face easily, as Buzz Lightyear, but he was fancier, brighter, and seemed to have more gadgets on him. There was a blue belt around his waist, the lime green was brighter, and he seemed to be slightly taller, by maybe half-an-inch taller than Bonnie’s Buzz. 

“We should play with my Buzz Lightyear, if we’re going to play with a Buzz Lightyear. Mine is a lot cooler and newer,” Ethan said. “He’s stronger. And he could save more people!”

“We can play with your Buzz, but mine is just as good. He’s been on so many cool adventures. He’s ridden a unicorn to Pluto!”

“Pluto’s not a planet!” Ethan exclaimed.

“Plus, he makes me feel safe! He glows in the dark!”

“So does mine,” Ethan said. “So we should play with mine. Because mine is newer!”

“My Buzz might be older, but he’s got great wisdom. He’s protects and he cares about his friends!” Bonnie exclaimed. Her hand around Buzz’s waist tightened a little and she set Jessie closer to Buzz than previously.

“He’s a toy,” Ethan said plainly. 

Bonnie decided to just start playing without letting Ethan know that they were starting. 

She picked up Mr. Pricklepants and started to animate him by moving him towards Ethan and said, “Mr. Pricklepants would like to invite Ethan’s Buzz Lightyear to a tea party with the cowfolk and the dinosaurs and the Potato Heads. Would you like to come?” 

“Well,” Ethan said. “Who are the cowfolk and the dinosaurs? Are they good guys? Do they like tea? My Buzz would like to know.”

“Of course! Jessie and Woody are on the same team as Buzz!” She pointed to her Buzz. “And, well, Jessie likes herself a nice Darjeeling as well as most green teas,” Bonnie began. She set her Buzz down on the bed and indicated Jessie, before taking her and Mr. Pricklepants to sit down on the table. 

She went and grabbed Woody and said, “Woody likes Earl Grey tea!” Before setting him next to Jessie.

“Rex and Trixie are the dinosaurs for the team, and they are good guys, too! Rex likes Bubble tea, and Trixie likes Long Island Iced Tea!” Bonnie exclaimed. She set them next to Jessie before running on to grab the Potato Heads. “They both like Earl Grey and Assam!” she exclaimed as she set them together on the table. 

She grabbed Mr. Pricklepants and said, “Ethan’s Buzz Lightyear, would you like to have tea with us? We have lots of delicious tea! It’s good for you!”

She set various cups all over and adjusted the toys carefully. 

Ethan came over, “Well! Of course, I would! It’s no party without Buzz Lightyear.”

From his spot on the bed, Bonnie’s Buzz Lightyear could not help but think _‘I hope this Buzz isn’t as hammy as this kid.’_.

During the tea party, Ethan had Buzz Lightyear talk a lot and interrupted characters, which Bonnie put up with, to be cooperative, but she did not like. She even pretended to get a phone call from Hamm saying that “Hamm, the piggy bank called: He wants his hamminess back!” 

That was before the tea party switched to Evil Dr. Porkchop and the Witch wreaking havoc on the tea party. To sum that up, the Witch stole Jessie’s tea and Rex’s tea, and Dr. Porkchop ate the biscottis that Ethan’s Buzz had been waiting to eat. Jessie fought the Witch with the help of Trixie and Mrs. Potato Head. They needed extra help to fight off Dr. Porkchop and Bonnie brought in her Buzz Lightyear and together, the group fought off the two villains, with Ethan’s Buzz clearly trying to be the best at everything and helping so many characters all through the fight scene and then they had more tea together, with Jessie sharing her Darjeeling with Bonnie’s Buzz. 

Then they left the toys on the table so that they could run off out of the room to construct something out of cardboard.

Shortly after they left, the toys reanimated and stood up. 

“Wow, fancy!” Jessie said, as she walked over to Ethan’s Buzz. “You’re actually closer in height to me!” 

“Hmm. They certainly are updating the Buzz Lightyear with every year!” Mr. Pricklepants said. “He’s quite flashy!”

“Thank you, small spiny mammal!” Ethan’s Buzz said. 

Bonnie’s Buzz shook his head, letting a grumble escape that no one heard. 

“He’s quite attractive,” Dolly whispered to Jessie, Bonnie’s Buzz heard her say.

“He’s definitely a lot more high tech than our Buzz was more than a decade ago! You have a digital voice box?” Hamm asked.

“Why yes, I do,” Ethan’s Buzz said. 

“Impressive!” 

“Thank you, plastic slotted pig,” Ethan’s Buzz said.

“His name is Hamm!” Bonnie’s Buzz yelled. 

“And I’m Jessie. Howdy!” Jessie said. She smiled at Ethan’s Buzz and gave him a wave before she approached him. 

He took her hand and kissed it softly. She giggled softly.

“You’re quite the lovely, western toy,” Ethan’s Buzz said. “It is a veritable honor to stand before you, dear Jessie!”

Bonnie’s Buzz did not like that. At all. This other Buzz was flirting with Jessie. This bothered him immensely, especially because Jessie did not seem to think much of it, as it was quite serious to him. He didn’t really like that this Buzz even thought she was attractive. It was upsetting to him. It made him feel jealous, and he probably would not have said this aloud, at least with this other toy, or in front of so many other toys. He didn’t want any sort of usurper to mess up anything between him and Jessie. They were so perfect and so happy right now. 

“Thank you!” Jessie said. “Welcome to Bonnie’s room – for the time that you’re here!” 

Instead of getting angry at the other Buzz, he decided to do something that made it obvious to the other Buzz that Jessie was taken. And this was close physical contact with Jessie.

Shortly after Dolly and Woody introduced themselves, Buzz wrapped a hand around Jessie’s waist, and she reciprocated by placing an arm around his open helmet. 

“And, son, I am, as you should know, Buzz,” Bonnie’s Buzz said. He reached out and shook Ethan’s Buzz’s hand. And was a little firm about it. Basically saying in the handshake, “This lady with her arm around me is mine. And I’ve loved her for more than a decade, which is longer than you’ve been alive.” 

The other Buzz nodded carefully and rubbed his hand that Bonnie’s Buzz had shaken firmly for a moment. “I see. You are an older version of our character, yes?”

“Yes, I am the first iteration of the Buzz Lightyear action figure,” Buzz said. 

“It’s quite fascinating to see how you’ve evolved since then,” Hamm said. 

“I agree,” Jessie said. 

Bonnie’s Buzz wanted to exclaim to stop giving this new Buzz, that apparently was (as Rex found out, after asking) only came out within the last year, attention, as it bothered him a lot. But he didn’t. He simply just gave the other Buzz a glare before patting Jessie on the hip and being glad to hear that Ethan and Bonnie were making sounds to come back into the room, so they quickly got back into position.

But Buzz felt that he was left to stew in his anxiety and his discomfort until after Ethan and that child’s Buzz left, and Bonnie finally went to sleep for the night. And after she clearly was asleep (as he gathered from her breathing), he left his spot on the bed (in between Totoro and Jessie, who, in her sleep had a hand on Buzz’s chest), to go lie under the bed and mope. No one could find him under here and he wouldn’t be disturbed in feeling bad and feeling inadequate. He silently lay or sat there for about fifteen minutes.

Jessie woke up within ten minutes, not liking that she was not lying next to Buzz like she had been when she went to sleep. She did not feel him awake and leave his spot on the bed, but within the ten minutes, she didn’t feel his presence, and this made her anxious in her sleep, which made her wake. 

So, she got out of bed quietly, careful not to disturb the toys near her (or Bonnie), and started looking within the room. Good thing Bonnie did not have a bed skirt on her bed, and she noticed a glow coming from under the bed easily, and looked under it. And there he was: lying quietly on his side.

“Buzz?” she asked quietly as she got on her knees and crawled towards him. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

He looked sad to her and she crawled closer to him, and lay on her side so she could look at him.

“How’d you know where I was?” Buzz asked softly.

“You glow in the dark. Plus, I missed your presence next to me,” Jessie said. She then shifted her conversation to “What’s wrong? Tell me.”

He gave a heavy sigh. 

“That other Buzz that we met today. He was so new and improved. Everyone took a liking to him,” Buzz said. 

“And you’re upset about that?” Jessie said. 

“Yes. I know it’s irrational but, everyone thought he was so impressive and you called him fancy. And, well, he flirted with you. And you flirted back,” Buzz said.

“It was just flirting, Buzz,” Jessie said. She pulled herself closer to him and patted his face before rubbing his purple covered head, in attempt to comfort the distressed space ranger toy. “Nothing else happened than polite talkin’. You touched me far more than he did.” 

“He was taller than me. He had better equipment. He was better construction. He had a digital voice box!” Buzz exclaimed.

“Shh-shh-shh,” Jessie said. “It’s okay.”

“How is that not better and more attractive?” Buzz asked. “Wouldn’t that be more attractive to you? A better Buzz for you? Or Bonnie?”

“I have a voice box with 1950s technology,” Jessie said softly. “What do I care if he’s more advanced? And Bonnie, she defended you. She brought you in to play as well!”

“But he’s another Buzz out there. And there are multitudes of them out there. Basically like me.”

Jessie shook her head. 

She placed a hand around his waist before pulling away and using it to poke him in the chest with her hand. 

“So...?” Jessie said. “I once heard a bear tell one of my friends ‘She's a Barbie doll, Ken. There's a hundred million just like her!’ as if to say what you’re saying. That they’re replaceable.”

Buzz nodded carefully.

“You know what my wise friend Ken said?” Jessie asked.

“What?”

“‘Not to me, there’s not.’” Jessie said. “Same goes for me in regards to you. You’re the only Buzz Lightyear I care about. You’re not replaceable by any of those multitudes of Buzzes out there.”

He nodded. And to drive the point home, Jessie kept talking: “That Buzz, if I slept next to him, I wouldn’t feel at ease or comforted by his presence. He knew me for an afternoon. You’ve known me for a decade. Longer than the child sleeping above us has lived. You’ve held my hand, comforted me, made me feel wonderful in so many ways, you understand me,” She paused and then gave a sigh before going on, “You,” and she poked him, “Are the one I want.” She poked him again, “You’re the one I love. And will love. To infinity and beyond.” 

She patted his face softly and pulled herself even closer so that she could give him a hug and kiss his face softly. 

“Feel better?” Jessie asked. 

He nodded.

“I love you to infinity and beyond. That’s a promise I intend to keep,” Buzz said.

Jessie smiled.

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Jessie asked. 

“Maybe a little later,” he said, cuddling with her.


End file.
